


Birthday Surprises

by Fairheads, Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairheads/pseuds/Fairheads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: Charlie has some surprises up his sleeve for Duffy's birthday. Series 31.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 3





	Birthday Surprises

Charlie was determined to make her birthday a day to remember. He had a few things planned for her special day. He was at work earlier than her, so sent her a message. 

'Happy Birthday beautiful! When you get to work, come to my office C xx'

The beeping of her phone roused Duffy from her slumber. She smiled as she flicked through the various birthday greetings from family and friends. Her smile broadened as she opened Charlie's message. 

'Do I get a clue of what to expect..? Dxx'

'It’s a surprise!! Just make sure you come and see me when you get here! C xx'

'Ok, ok! I'll see you soon. Dxx'

Duffy placed her phone down and began to prepare for her shift.

Charlie was excited to see her, he hadn’t seen her for a couple of nights and he’d missed her. He'd purposefully adjusted the rotas to give her a lie in on her birthday.

An hour or so later, Duffy had arrived at work. After numerous Happy Birthdays from the team, she had finally put her coat and bag away and made it to Charlie’s office. She knocked on the door. 

“Come in!” Charlie replied from the other side of the door.

"Are you the reason everyone knows it's my birthday..?" She grumbled playfully.

“Maybe?” He shrugged, smiling at her. “Come here, you.” He reached out for her.

"Charlie!" She giggled as she closed the office door.

He kissed her softly, “Happy Birthday gorgeous.”

She blushed, fluttering her eyelashes as they parted.

“I got you a little something...” He pointed over to a huge bouquet of flowers on his desk.

"For me?!" She gasped, her eyes as wide as saucers.

He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Yes, for you!” He kissed her neck.

"You'll make people suspicious..!" She giggled.

“I’m not allowed to buy you flowers on your birthday?” He pouted.

"There's flowers and there's that..!" She teased.

“What’s wrong with it? I thought you liked yellow...”

"I do! It's just those are not the kind of flowers you buy your best friend..."

“I can always smuggle them out and bring them to your place later?” He laughed.

"That I want to see!" She giggled.

He rolled his eyes, “Read the card!”

"Oh?!" She reached out, took the card and opened it.

Inside the card, it read:

Dearest Duffy, 

Roses are red, Violets are blue,   
I like you lots and I want to snog you.

Love Charlie xx

Duffy giggled loudly. "What are you like?!" She lent into his embrace.

He nibbled her neck gently. “I’m not very good with words.”

"Not very good with words?! The great Charlie Fairhead, king of the rousing speech isn't good with words?!"

“Well not with lovey dovey words, I’m better at kissing...” He kissed down her neck.

She giggled again before a moan fell from her lips as he reached her collarbone.

“Told you.” He grinned, just as there was a knock at the door, it was Jacob.

The pair sprang apart as though they'd be burned, desperately trying to look natural as the door opened.

“Jacob,” Charlie acknowledged. “Everything alright?”

"Elle asked me to deliver these to you." Jacob gestured to the files in his hands. "Ah it's the birthday girl!" 

Duffy blushed.

“Thanks Jacob.” Charlie responded, taking the files from him. “It is indeed!” Charlie watched Duffy get redder by the second.

It was a blush that grew even deeper as Jacob lent over and placed a kiss on her cheek. 

"Well you don't look a day over forty if you ask me!" Jacob grinned.

Charlie watched an embarrassed Duffy thank Jacob, before the two of them were left alone in the office again.

"Stop laughing..!" Duffy hissed, her cheeks aflame.

Charlie wrapped his arms around her waist, “Alright missus forty something!”

"He was just being nice because I'm new..."

“Maybe he’s got a thing for the older lady?” Charlie waggled his eyebrows and winked, teasing her.

"I thought it was dark-haired stroppy doctors he liked..?" She smirked in reply.

Charlie laughed, shaking his head. “We better get to work, I guess...”

"Yes, I wouldn't want to get into trouble with the boss on my birthday..!" She giggled.

“I’ll see you later, have a good day beautiful.” He kissed her cheek.

"I will so long as the residents of Holby behave themselves..!" She chuckled.

He had a big smile on his face, as he watched her go. 

Charlie didn’t see her again for a few hours, they were working on different cases.

She'd been waiting for the other shoe to drop all shift. She could tell he was up to something but she couldn't work out what...

Charlie eventually found her changing the sheets on a bed in cubicles. He pulled the curtain closed behind him and put his hands over her eyes. “Guess who?” He whispered.

"Erm... Prince Charming come to whisk me away from a life of drudgery?" She giggled.

“Close!” He replied, pulling out a bag of her favourite sweets from his pocket. “Happy Birthday!” He smiled.

"Ooh!" She gasped girlishly. "You are a terrible influence..!"

“You’re allowed, it’s your birthday!”

"If I share them with you then the calories don't count." She shrugged with a grin as she fed him a jelly snake. 

“I’ll happily help.” He started to fold the remaining sheets for her.

She shook her head indulgently at him. There was no point arguing, his mind was made up.

“Can I see you tonight?” He asked.

"I'd like that." She smiled.

He put his hand on her waist and pulled her in for a kiss, he was getting a little distracted.

"We're going to get caught..!" She giggled against his lips but didn't pull away.

“It’s okay!” He smirked, pressing against her, his lips capturing hers again.

"You're a bad, bad man..!" She teased.

He squeezed her bottom, “How so?” He giggled.

"Leading me astray when I'm supposed to be tidying this cubicle..!"

“I am helping!” He pouted.

She glanced over at the sheets. "You never could fold sheets properly!" She teased.

“Alright cheeky!” He joked. Just at that point, Robyn pulled the curtain back. 

“Oh hi, sorry, I just wondered if I could have a word with Duffy?” Robyn felt like she had interrupted something.

"Oh..! Um..! Sure!" Duffy stammered, trying to act normal.

“Is now a bad time?” Robyn asked, confused.

"No, no! How can I help you?" Duffy smiled.

“I’ll leave you ladies to it...” Charlie winked at Duffy behind Robyn’s back.

"You wanted to ask me something..?" Duffy prompted as she went back to folding the sheets.

“Yeah, I wondered if you could come and take a look at my patient for me? She’s pregnant and I wanted a second opinion... Before I went to Connie...”

"Of course. Which cubicle?" Duffy asked as Robyn led the way.

Robyn motioned to cubicle four, pulling back the curtain. “Hi Miss Thomas, I’ve just asked my colleague to take a look at you, if that’s okay?”

"Ok." The young woman replied nervously. 

"I'm Duffy, I'm a midwife. I'm just going to check you over to make sure you and baby are ok." Duffy smiled warmly.

The woman relaxed a little more in Duffy’s presence. “I’ve only come in because I trapped my fingers in the car door.” She lifted up her hand to show Duffy. “But I haven’t felt the baby move for the last hour or so...” She explained, a worried look on her face.

"Ok." Duffy reached over for the equipment. "We'll put you on a foetal monitor to keep an eye on baby."

The woman nodded, “Is everything going to be okay?” She worried.

"We'll know more once this is all hooked up. I'm sorry, my hands are a little cold." Duffy apologised.

The patient gasped a little as Duffy checked her bump and attached the monitor. “Can you hear a heartbeat?” The pregnant lady asked anxiously.

After a few seconds, Duffy smiled as she turned up the volume on the monitor, the reassuring beat of the baby's heartbeat filling the cubicle. "Best sound in the world!" Duffy declared.

The patient was so relieved, she had tears in her eyes. “Oh thank you so much. I guess I just got myself a bit worked up.”

"It's only natural. We can leave the monitor on for a while if you want?"

The lady nodded gratefully. 

“Thanks Duffy,” Robyn smiled, touching her arm. “And Happy Birthday!”

"Thanks." Duffy blushed softly.

Duffy started to tidy up, as Robyn set about cleaning the patient’s hand.

The next few hours of her shift went smoothly.

Charlie was making a cup of tea, when Duffy entered the staff room. “Just the lady! Fancy a cup of tea?”

"Ooh, yes please!"

“A little birdie tells me you were your usual incredible self with Robyn’s pregnant patient today?”

"I was just doing my job." Duffy shrugged modestly.

“Which you are brilliant at?” He added, pouring water into her waiting cup.

"Thanks." She blushed.

She came to stand next to him and he passed her the mug. “You’re so cute when you blush.”

She giggled softly.

“Did you have a nice evening?” He asked her, standing close. Duffy had been catching up with a few friends the night before.

"Yeh it was lovely. I did that cringey grandmother thing of showing off loads of photos of little Katy though."

“Oh I’m sure they loved to see them. Did you go for dinner or just stay in?”

"We went to that Chinese restaurant on the high street."

“Ooh I like that one! Food is so good there! I’m glad you had a nice night.”

"Yeh, I'd happily go again."

“Is that a hint?” He laughed.

"Maybe..!" She replied impishly.

“I’d love to go there with you sometime,” He smiled. “I missed you last night...” He added, poking her tummy playfully.

"It was only one night..!" She teased.

“I know, and I’m glad you got to see your friends. It’s important.” He smiled, his fingertips, playing with the edge of her pocket.

"But you miss me when I'm not there..?"

He nodded, “Is that bad?”

"No, it's actually kinda cute."

“I’m not sure I’ve ever been called cute before!” He laughed, leaning into the kiss her.

She kissed him back even though she knew they were at great risk of getting caught.

“Secret kisses.” He whispered.

"In the middle of the staffroom?" She giggled softly.

Luckily, they had stopped kissing when Noel walked in. "Ah, just the lady! It's all arranged, drinks in the Hope and Anchor after shift." Noel grinned. 

"Oh, thanks, you didn't need to go to such an effort..." Duffy blushed.

Charlie winked at Noel, it was all part of his plan.

"Birthdays are only once a year, it's important to celebrate!" Noel insisted.

“Absolutely!” Charlie agreed, watching Duffy flush even redder. She wasn’t used to people making so much effort.

"At least I got warning this year I suppose!" Duffy shrugged shyly as she returned to sipping her tea.

Charlie smiled, he didn’t want to tell her, he still had a few surprises up his sleeve!

"I'll leave you both to your cuppas." Noel smiled before heading back to reception. 

"Why do I sense your involvement in all of this..?"

“Me?” Charlie feigned innocence, laughing gently.

"Yes you!" She poked her finger into his chest, grinning.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” He smirked.

"Of course you don't!"

He shook his head, turning to leave. “I shall see you later.”

"You will indeed!"

The final few hours of the shift passed quickly. Charlie had managed to smuggle Duffy’s flowers out to his car during his break.

Duffy changed out of her uniform and waited with amused suspicion in the staffroom.

At the end of the shift, Charlie went to find her in the staff room. “Ready to head for a drink?” He asked her.

"Sure." She smiled.

She suddenly looked a bit nervous, and Charlie really wanted to hold her hand but he couldn’t because there were too many people around. The rest of the staff on shift had grabbed their coats and were walking with them over the road. Charlie caught her eye, 'You okay?' He mouthed.

She nodded, smiling over at him.

Inside the pub, they had cordoned off an area for them and decorated it with balloons. “White wine?”

"Please."

Charlie pulled out his phone at the bar, he needed to let some people know they had arrived.

When he arrived back at the table Duffy was chatting with Robyn.

He passed her the glass of wine and then backed away to talk to some of the others.

"You did so well with Abi Thomas earlier." Duffy told Robyn with a smile. "She came and found me after she was discharged to say how great she thought you were."

“Do you really think so?” Robyn asked. “I’m still not very confident when it comes to pregnant mums!”

"You stayed calm and reassured her every step of the way and when you weren't sure you sort help."

“We’re really lucky to have you to call on.” Robyn smiled. 

Charlie was deep in conversation with David, he’d told him about his surprise for Duffy.

"Just yell whenever you need a hand." Duffy smiled.

“Thank you! Cheers!” Robyn held her glass up to Duffy’s.

"You've got a promising career ahead of you Robyn, you'll go far."

Robyn blushed, it meant a lot Duffy saying that about her. 

At that moment, there was some cheering, as three young men entered the pub, one holding a small child. The rest of the start noticed, but Duffy was one of the last to look around. 

“Happy Birthday Mum!” Peter, Jake and Paul greeted her.

"What?! How?!" Duffy stammered. She hadn't even realised that Jake and Paul were in the country!

“Charlie contacted us, pulled a few strings.” Paul grinned. Peter helped his mum stand up, and enveloped her in a hug.

"I knew you were up to something!" Duffy gasped out at Charlie inbetween happy tears.

Charlie shrugged and just smiled at her, glad his plan had come together. He watched as all three of her sons and her granddaughter gave her huge hugs, wishing her happy birthday. She was clearly overwhelmed and spent most of the time wiping away her happy tears.

"It's great to see the little baby looking so well." Jez remarked to Louise with a smile.

“Isn’t it just, she’s so smiley!” Louise waved at the baby.

"I'm just glad Duffy and Charlie were there when she was born."

“They’re quite a formidable team, that pair!”

"Hell yeh!" Jez agreed.

“You don’t think...” Louise thought out loud.

"Think what..?" Jez caught Louise's look. "Oh! You mean..? She's a married lady..!" He replied in a conspiratorial tone.

“Yeah, but her husband ain’t here, is he?” Louise pointed out.

"He lives in Australia or summat don't he?"

“New Zealand I think... Anyway doesn’t matter, they just seem very close...” Louise gossiped.

"They've been mates for years." Robyn interjected.

After Robyn’s comment, Louise didn’t say any more.

"You seem quite pally with her, maybe you can do some digging?" Jez suggested to Robyn.

“Aw just leave them alone! Can’t people just be friends these days?” Robyn replied, defending her colleagues, but in the back of her mind, she did begin to wonder.

"Oooh..!" Louise and Jez teased.

Robyn rolled her eyes. “She’s so happy to see her boys!”

"The middle one is cute!" Jez remarked with a grin.

Robyn laughed, “He is indeed!”

"Oi you've got a fella already! Leave some talent for us sad singles!" Louise laughed.

Jez laughed, “I can still look, can’t I!?”

"He's probably not even gay..." Louise nudged Jez.

“I don’t think he is, from what Duffy’s said.” Robyn agreed.

"Well he hasn't met me yet..!"' Jez smirked.

Robyn giggled, he was very confident.

"No-one can resist the charms of Jez!" He added.

“Maybe you’re right?” Robyn agreed. 

Charlie hadn’t spoken to Duffy for an hour or so, deciding to let her catch up with her boys. It wasn’t until later, when he was alone waiting at the bar, that she came over to him.

"How did you pull that off then?" She asked, leaning in close.

“Oh you know, just pulled a few strings.”

"Best birthday present ever." She kissed his cheek.

“You deserve it beautiful.” He whispered, catching her eye and trying very hard not to kiss her.

"Were you also involved in Peter suggesting his brothers stay with him tonight..?" She giggled.

“No... I thought they would be with you?” Charlie genuinely had prepared himself for the fact he probably would not see her for a while.

"Apparently they decided his spare room was a better proposition than my sofa..!"

He raised his eyebrows, “Does that mean I still get to see you later? I didn’t think we’d be able to...”

"So long as you're out the flat before 9am when the boys come round to take me out for the day..." She whispered impishly.

He nodded, “I could kiss you... But I won’t...” He averted his eyes from her.

"Later, Charlie boy, later." She purred.

He winked, and nudged her body gently with his. It was as close as he could get, with everyone around.

"We should probably head back over to the tables, I think we're being watched..!"

“I know,” He sighed, lowering his voice, “See you later gorgeous.”

"Can't wait." She grinned.

Charlie stayed at the bar a while longer, ordering some drinks for everyone, including some pints for Peter, Jake and Paul.

"Cheers Uncle Charlie." Paul grinned, ignoring the look his mum gave them.

The rest of the evening went quickly, Duffy was in her element - laughing and chatting with everyone. Charlie tried not to keep looking over, but the fact it was her birthday allowed him to get away with it somewhat. Before long, people started to leave.

"Have you boys got money for the taxi?" Duffy asked Jake and Paul. Peter had headed home with Katy earlier to get back to Tanya.

“Yes mum,” Jake rolled his eyes cheekily. “We’re not ten anymore.”

"Alright, alright!" Duffy retorted, blushing as Paul asked how she was gunna get home. "Er... Um..."

“You can come in the taxi with us?” Paul suggested.

Duffy chanced a glance at Charlie, hoping he would interject.

“Yeah that’s a good idea?” Charlie agreed with Paul, trying to not make it so obvious what was happening.

"Do you want a lift too?" Jake asked Charlie.

“Oh don’t worry, I’m going in the opposite direction.” Charlie shook hands with the boys, thanking them for coming.

"It's been great to see you again Uncle Charlie." Jake smiled. 

"Yeh. Peter and Jake told me you were cool." Paul smiled, unlike his brothers he didn't really remember their lives back in Holby before they'd moved to New Zealand.

“Lovely to see you all again, and I know it has made your mum’s day.” Charlie smiled. As the boys headed for the door, Duffy caught Charlie’s eye, she looked a bit confused and upset with him. He nodded, tried to reassure her.

"We'll drop you off first." Jake insisted to his mum as they got into the car. 

"You don't have to..." She replied, confused by Charlie's behaviour in the pub.

Charlie helped the staff to tidy up, before long, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

'Have I upset you? Dx'

'Not at all!! Let me know when you are home, I’d still like to see you! C xx'

'Ok, just got up to my flat. Boys dropped me off first. Dx'

'Won’t be long, don’t be sad! C xx'

Duffy took off her coat and shoes after reading Charlie's message. Turning on the lounge light she had a quick tidy up, thankful that her boys had surprised her at the pub rather than her flat as she retrieved one of Charlie's socks from beside the sofa.

It didn’t take Charlie long to get there, he had retrieved her flowers from his car, before he got the taxi. He pressed the buzzer to her flat.

She quickly glanced at the screen and pressed the entrance button.

Charlie walked up the stairs with the flowers.

She placed the carrier full of items she'd gathered up on the table before walking over to the door.

Charlie pushed the flowers forward, as she opened the door.

She beamed as she took them from him and filled a vase. "Before I forget, make sure you take that bag with you in the morning."

“Clearing me out?” He teased.

"Do you ever leave here fully clothed?!" She giggled.

“I’m normally in a rush!” He shrugged.

"Apparently so..!" She winked.

He stood there, watching as she arranged the flowers.

"All finished." She smiled, placing the vase on the table.

“Do I get a hello now?” He teased.

"Hello." She grinned broadly.

He rolled his eyes, “Come here you!”

She giggled as she moved into his arms.

“Did you have a good evening gorgeous?” He kissed the top of her head.

"It was wonderful. You really surprised me!"

“I couldn’t resist, I just knew you would love to see your boys.”

"Last I heard Jake was in Thailand."

“I have my ways...” He smiled.

"I'm impressed."

“I didn’t think I’d get to see you tonight.” He kissed her neck gently.

"I would have found a way..."

“Snuck me in?” He giggled. “You looked so sad, did you think I’d changed my mind?”

"I was so confused."

“I was trying to not get your into trouble with the boys...” He explained.

"Peter knows." She admitted.

“He knows?” Charlie looked surprised.

"He asked what happened after he gave you the photo. I couldn't lie..."

“It’s okay.” He held her hands.

"The other boys don't know though."

“I didn’t think so, that’s why I thought it was best to let you go with them, less to explain.”

"I'll speak to them once everything is sorted."

“Sorted?” He raised his eyebrow, they hadn’t really spoken about what would happen next.

"Yeh, I need to get my life in order."

He nodded, his hands were roaming around as she spoke.

His actions distracted her attention away from what she was saying.

“So how about we go to bed and celebrate your birthday properly?”

"I thought you'd never ask..!" She giggled.

He waited while she locked the door and switched off the lights. Following her into the bedroom, he sat down on the bed while she disappeared for a bit into the bathroom. 

When she came back she'd brushed her teeth and removed her make up. She was brushing out her hair as she approached the bed.

“Hello!” He smiled, looking up at her. “My turn?” He asked, standing up to go towards the bathroom.

"Go for it. Your toothbrush is in the cupboard behind the spare shampoo."

He grinned, “Thanks, are you hiding all evidence of me!?”

"I live here alone remember..?" She grinned mischievously.

“Oh yeah, no male visitors at all!?”

"I'm a well behaved lady! Ask anyone..!" She giggled.

“You won’t be wanting me to stay over then will you!?” He teased, entering the bathroom.

"I've already locked the front door and I won't be unlocking it again til morning..." She replied, following him and leaning casually against the doorframe of the bathroom.

“Holding me hostage now are you?” He located his toothbrush and began brushing.

"Maybe..."

She stood and watched as he brushed his teeth and washed his face.

"All nice and clean." She declared when he was done.

“Now I just need to use the little boy's room, so I’m afraid I’m shutting this door.”

"Yeh... I'll be in bed..!" She wrinkled her nose at him.

After he’d finished using the bathroom, he walked into her bedroom, she was under the covers as she had said.

"It's not that I'm ashamed of you... You do understand that don't you?"

He was taking his shirt off when she spoke, he paused. “What do you mean?”

"The reason I want to keep this a secret."

“I understand...” It sounded like he had more to say but stopped. He unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down, so he was in his boxers alone.

She pulled back the duvet so he could get into the bed.

He climbed in and put his hands out for her.

She snuggled into his embrace.

“Now look here you...” He started.

She looked up at him mischievously, waiting for him to continue.

“You don’t need to worry... I understand why you need to keep me a secret. I’m not going to lie, I spent the whole evening trying not to look at you, but I do understand.”

"Just give me time?"

“It’s okay.” He tried to reassure her.

"But that's a discussion for another day..." She smiled.

“Okay, another day... I must admit, I’m rather distracted by this gorgeous nighty you have on...” He fiddled with the straps on her shoulder.

"I decided to treat myself."

“It’s very silky!” He slowly ran his hands over her breasts.

"Mmm..."

“And it looks really sexy on you.” His hand slipped over the material, down her back and over her bum, before returning north.

"Glad you like it. I hoped you would."

“That’s so sexy that you thought of me when you picked it out...” His hand ran up her thigh slowly, disappearing under the nighty.

"I like to think I know what you like..." She lent back against the pillows.

“You seem to be doing very well so far...” His fingers tiptoed higher, until they reached her hip and then tummy.

She giggled as he tickled her.

He put his palm flat and moved higher to her breasts. “I love that you haven’t got knickers on!” He whispered.

"I don't have any underwear on..."

“I know, it’s very hot... You lying next to me, with very little on...” His hand caressed her breasts.

"You're worse than a teenage boy..!" She teased.

“Alright birthday girl, I’ll keep my hands to myself shall I!?” He started to pull it out.

"Ah, ah, ah!" She grabbed hold of his hand through her nighty. "My birthday, my rules."

“Your wish is my command tonight darling, but first let me finally kiss you...” He leaned into her, capturing her lips with his own.

She wrapped her arms around his neck so he'd stay close.

His lips pressed against hers, moving slowly. His hand had found its way back to her breasts, and he circled them gently as they kissed.

One of her hands stayed around his neck whilst the other caressed his back.

“I hope you know that I’ve wanted to kiss you all night.” He whispered, tenderly kissing her again.

"I know I've wanted to."

“How do you want to celebrate your birthday with me?” He asked suggestively.

"Well you've been springing ideas on my all day... Have you not got any more left..?"

“Oh I have...” He kissed down her neck.

"I'm curious to see what you've got in store for me..."

His kisses reached her collar bone and he focused on the sweet spot there. His hands were running all over her, on top and underneath the nighty.

She moaned encouragingly in his ear.

Charlie slipped the strap off her shoulder, kissing along her bare skin. His fingers and mouth moved lower onto the top of her breasts.

The anticipation caused her to shiver.

He pushed the silky material down further, as his lips and hands explored her breasts.

The anticipation of their night together had been buzzing through her all day.

He spent some time exploring, pleased by her responsiveness. “You are gorgeous...”

She giggled, blushing softly.

“I want this to be your best birthday ever!” He moved down the bed, and ran his hands over her legs.

"I've had some good birthdays with you in the past..." She smiled broadly.

He was kissing up her leg, “Which one are you thinking about?”

"My fortieth was pretty fu-mm..!"

“Not as good as tonight though surely?” He lifted her one leg up slightly, squeezing her bottom underneath.

"We're not as drunk tonight..!"

“Is that a bad thing?” He pulled her towards him, kissing her inner thighs.

"No, it's a good thing..." She whispered hotly.

“Let’s make this one, one to remember!” He winked, before finally kissing her there.

"Oh yes..!"

Charlie gently parted her legs and began licking her clit steadily.

"So good..!" She sighed contentedly.

He teased her with his fingers as he kissed and licked.

Her moans grew louder as he continued.

Charlie inserted his fingers slowly. “You’ve been looking forward to this...” He commented.

"Maybe..!" She giggled flirtatiously.

“I can tell!” He whispered, blowing on her clit.

"Oh fuck!" She gasped.

“Have you been thinking about me doing this all day?” He teased, continuing his movements.

"It may have crossed my mind!" She gasped out between moans of pleasure.

“You are very sexy!”

She didn't reply verbally, too caught up in the sensations she felt.

Charlie watched as Duffy’s breathing increased, with an increasing frequency of “ohs” and he knew that she was close to an orgasm.

It all felt so good!

He moved his other hand up to hold hers.

She gripped it tightly as she moaned out his name.

She began to tense around him, as she fell over the edge.

It was several minutes before either spoke again, just basking in being together.

He rested his head on her tummy, rubbing his thumb over her hand tenderly.

"I'm glad I decided to stay." She whispered.

“To stay?” He looked up at her.

"I'm back home and this is where I intend to stay." She smiled.

He moved up to lie next to her. “I’m glad you are.” He grinned.

"I'll miss the sunshine of Auckland but it was never home, not really." She admitted.

He lay his arm over her tummy, “Home is where you are.” He thought out loud.

"Is that so..?" She snuggled up to him.

He nodded, wrapping his arms around her and pulling the duvet over them.

They lay curled up around each other sharing a series of lazy kisses.

“I hope you had a lovely day.”

"Really lovely."

Duffy’s eyes began to fall sleepily, he gently stroked her back.

They dozed off for a while.

Charlie woke up as Duffy shuffled away from him.

She returned a few minutes later after using the bathroom. It was still quite early so she was surprised to see him awake. "Hi." She smiled.

“Hey!” He whispered, “I didn’t know where you’d gone.” He explained sleepily.

"I needed to pee."

He reached his hand out for her.

She snuggled back into his arms. "Fancy some fun..?" She whispered.

“Fun?”

"Yes fun." She reached her hand down between them.

“Oh yeah?” He was suddenly feeling more awake.

Duffy grinned impishly as she started to stroke him.

“Mmm this is a good way to wake up.”

She giggled as he rolled them over so she was straddled over him. She leaned over, her lips meeting his. "How's this for a wake up call..?" She whispered as she drew back slightly.

“Very... Very... Good!” He grinned kissing her back.

Reaching underneath the duvet she tugged at the waistband of his boxers.

“Looking for something?” He smirked.

"Unless he's hiding..."

“From you?”

"Yeh..." She giggled mischievously.

“Don’t worry, he likes you!”

"Good." She smirked, succeeding in pulling his boxers down.

He loved how commanding she was at times, it turned him on. By the time she had pulled his boxers down, he had sprung to attention.

"That's better!"

He laughed, as she moved herself back over him.

"Oh yes..!" She sighed contentedly as she took him inside her.

He smirked, twitching inside her, “You know what you want tonight.”

"It's still my birthday til it's time to get up!" She declared. She had her hands on his chest as she moved herself up and down. 

“Your wish is my command!”

She lent out a loud moan as his hands moved instinctively to her breasts.

Charlie loved that she was still so turned on after earlier.

She picked up the pace as he began to fondle her nipples.

“You like that?” He commented, doing something slightly different to her nipples.

"Oh yes..! Fuck!" She gasped at his actions. She was grinding herself against him, as she moved, focused on the sensations that were building. Her breath was coming in pants.

“I can help with that if you want?” He smirked, at her frenzied efforts.

"Please!" She practically begged.

He placed his hand between them and began to stroke her clit.

She made a noise like a kitten purring.

“Is that good?”

"Very good."

He started to thrust up to meet her, holding her bum with one hand and continuing to stroke her with the other.

"Oh fuck! Yes!"

He loved watching her as she chased an orgasm, she was so hot.

Their gazes locked in a passionate haze.

He didn’t look away and watched as her eyes widened and mouth opened above him.

Her moans echoed off the walls of the small bedroom.

“That’s it sweetheart.” He encouraged her as her legs began to shake, her orgasm washing over her.

She slumped forward slightly, allowing Charlie to flip them over.

He began pounding into her hard.

Their moans were interspersed with the bangs of the headboard hitting the wall.

“Fuck!” He looked down at her, she was so sexy.

Her hair was fanned out across the pillow beneath her.

He groaned, feeling himself tighten.

She tilted her hips, moving her legs higher up his back.

He was trying hard to hold himself back, so she could come.

Her eyes sparkled, impressed with her own flexibility.

“Baby, I’m so close...” He paused for a moment, exhaling and trying to keep control of himself.

She tilted her hips again, rubbing herself against him.

He changed his motion, so that he brushed against her with each thrust.

"Oh fuck! Charlie!"

He bent down to kiss her passionately. “I love you!” As soon as he’d said it, he panicked that he shouldn’t have.

"I love you too!" She gasped back, her nails digging into his shoulders as their peaks hit.

They held each other afterwards, catching their breath. “Do you really?”

"I've always loved you." She whispered softly.

Charlie blew out his breath, tears appearing in his eyes.

"I just couldn't stay any longer. You were the only reason I hesitated."

He swallowed hard, “I’ve always loved you too.”

She smiled softly, snuggling herself into the crook of his shoulder.

“And whatever this is... Right now, I’m so thankful for it and for you.” He was alluding to the fact they hadn’t yet discussed their situation.

"This is where I want to be. I just need to iron out the details."

He nodded, “I’m not putting any pressure on you.”

"I know. I'm grateful for that."

“I’ll be here.” He muttered sleepily.

They both fell back to sleep until they were awoken a few hours later by the loud and repeated buzzing of the door.

Charlie awoke to Duffy repeatedly swearing. He'd barely sat up when his trousers hit him in the face. “Ow!” He remarked as the zip caught his nose.

"Get dressed and hide in the bathroom!" She hissed frantically.

“Good morning to you too!” Charlie smirked, but stopped as soon as he caught sight of her expression.

"Good morning, now get in the bathroom!" She replied, pulling a pair of jeans on.

“Okay.” He agreed sadly, collecting his clothes and heading to the bathroom.

Once he was in the bathroom Duffy rushed to the door and opened it, totally forgetting that Charlie's shoes and coat lay on the floor by the sofa.

“Alright mum! Did we wake you up?” Jake laughed, looking at his mum’s dishevelled hair.

"Um... Yeh..." She yawned and ran a hand through her hair.

“Ready to head out for the day?” Peter asked her.

"I just need to have a quick wash and put my make up on..." Her voice trailed off as she noticed Paul staring at her jaw.

“Are you alright mum?” Paul asked.

"Yeh... Fine..." She swallowed as she caught her reflection in the window and realised she had a large patch of stubble rash on her face.

“Your chin looks sore. We’ll wait here for you.” Paul replied, sitting down on the sofa, swiftly joined by his brothers.

"It's nothing. I, um, won't be long."

Charlie tried to hide when the bathroom door opened.

Duffy closed the door behind her and leant against it, her eyes wide with panic.

Jake nudged Peter, descreately tilting his head in the direction of the abandoned shoes, hoping Paul wouldn't notice.

Charlie reached for her but she ignored him, instead walking to the sink and shaking as she looked in the mirror.

"What the hell are we gunna do?!" She kept her voice low.

“Hey, look at me...” He held her arm.

She looked up tentatively, chewing at her bottom lip.

“It’s okay!” He tried to reassure her. “Get ready, have a good day.”

"I've got a spare key! It's in the drawer in the kitchen. I just need to move it into here somehow..."

“I’ll find it, I can let myself out after you’ve gone.” Charlie whispered. He sat down, giving her some space. He hated how upset and stressed this all made her, he felt like he was to blame.

"I don't know how anyone does this kind of thing long term..!"

He squeezed her hand, trying to provide her with some kind of comfort.

She smiled softly and lent into him.

Charlie passed her a towel, indicating that they knew she had to get ready and was supportive of that.

"Thanks." She smiled. "This won't be a secret forever, I promise." She added softly.

He nodded, hoping she was right.

"I meant what I said. I love you." She told him, cupping his face in her hands.

He smiled at her with watery eyes, “I know, me too.”

"I'm not ashamed, I just need to tread carefully with the boys."

“I know, I’m glad you aren’t ashamed. You better get ready!” He whispered.

"Yes! I didn't get chance to put any knickers on..!" She blushed.

He raised his eyebrows, “You better sort that...” Suddenly there were footsteps outside. Charlie put his fingers to his lips. 

“You alright mum?” Peter asked.

"Um... Yes fine..!" Duffy called back.

“Okay, we need to make a move soon.” Peter replied, walking away.

"Won't be long..!" Duffy called back, trying not to giggle as she caught Charlie's eye.

Charlie shook his head, whilst smiling broadly at her.

"This is ridiculous... I feel like a naughty teenager hiding a boy from her parents..!" She whispered, giggling.

“Get ready!!” He laughed.

"Shush!" She giggled, placing her finger on his lips which he promptly licked.

“Please Duffy. You’re going to get me in trouble.”

"You started it!" She retorted playfully.

He sighed, turning away from her.

"You could always stay here til I get home later..." She whispered, kissing his neck before moving back towards the door.

“Won’t you come back with the boys?” He asked.

"I don't know... I want to see you though..."

“Message me later.”

"Ok." She smiled.

“Have a good day!”

"Thank you."

Charlie sat quietly as Duffy went to her bedroom and finished dressing and sorting herself out. He heard that as she entered the lounge Jake pipe up with a question. 

“Mum... Whose are the shoes and the jacket?”

"I'm guessing the same person who these belong to..!" Paul interjected, emptying the carrier bag Duffy had gathered the night before onto the table. 

Duffy was like a deer in the headlights.

“They’re Charlie’s aren’t they mum? He gave mum a lift home and got changed here for the party didn’t he?” Peter tried to save her.

"Oh yeh! Yes of course!" Duffy stammered.

“Oh right.” Jake let it go, believing his older brother. They all walked towards the door, Peter glanced at his mum.

'Thank you.' She mouthed. 

As they reached the door Jake suddenly registered that there was a pair of boxers amongst the items his little brother had tipped out onto the table.

Peter noticed him looking back, “You have to have a complete change of clothes after a shift, don’t you mum?”

"Yeh, um, infection control regulations." Duffy stuttered.

Jake didn’t look very convinced but left it. Duffy locked the flat behind them and they headed out for the day.

Back in the flat Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. Bloody hell he wasn't sure he could keep up the secrecy for long! He’d overheard Jake’s questions and he worried that Duffy would be feeling very stressed about it all. He didn’t feel he could message her. He gathered his belongings and hoped that she'd be able to "get things in order" soon so he could shout from the rooftops that he'd finally snagged the girl of his dreams.


End file.
